Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Universes
by Modern Silver Productions
Summary: When Black and Victini unknowingly unleash a three-thousand year old mythical Pokémon, putting three distant Universes in grave danger. He, The White Hero, and N, The Black Hero, must work together to stop an event from reoccurring. Join Black, N, Haxew the axew, Maria the Syllveon, Cheron, Hugh, Ash, Serena, Celement, and Bonnie as they fight for the fate of three universes.


**Since most of the authors I've followed are starting up business again, guess I should follow. However sadly I'm not in a Percy Jackson & Sonic mood right now since for xmas I got Alpha Sapphire so I'll be doing a Pokémon story, involving countless universes. Yeah.. Prepare for some randomness.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry to make this a long author's note, but as suggested by Shadow Snivy, here's some time line explanations before you read this:<strong>

**Four years ago: Pokémon Black & white. Post-game content not being canon**

**Three years ago: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: gates to infinity, with Black being the protagonist. More on this will be explained next chapter.**

**Two years ago: Pokemon Black & White 2, post-game content not being canon.**

**One year ago/last year: unplanned atm.**

* * *

><p><strong>Copyright: Pokémon is owned by Nintendo and Pokémon company.<strong>

**Pokémon**** mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Universes**

**Chapter 1: Liberty garden's secret treasure**

* * *

><p>"Come on! Not again!" Victini whined as he and Black (aka the Unova league champion) flew to Liberty garden on the back of Silver the Reshiram. "Please don't tell me it's those 'Plasma dorks' again, they nearly ruined the V-wheel!" Victini said once more."<p>

"You mean Team plasma, Victoria?" Silver smartly remarked, enjoying the victory Pokémon's protests/complaints.

"Silver…"

"Black…?"

"Please focus on the sky, and not getting us killed?" Black asked

That turned Silver on. "Relax, my big macho man! The sky's all clear! No Kyogre drizzle, no groundon drought, and especially no—

Suddenly a huge bolt came out of nowhere, frying Silver while saying "Lightning!" before starting his decent into Castelia's Ocean.

Mid-fall, Black took out two poke balls, with one he retracted Silver into it with a red light, the other, he threw saying "Brav, I need your help!" when the poke ball opened a bird-like creature was sent out in white light, who then swooped to catch Black and Victini.

"Silver up to the usual?" Brav asked no doubt talking about the dragon of Truth's over confidence.

"Maybe..." Black admitted "but that's beside the point. Brav, could you take us to Liberty Garden? Oh, and avoid lightning bolts one the way there.

Brav obeyed without question but it was his and Black's deep bonds, not the Legend badge that made him do so. As he flew he shook his head saying "Lightning. Why does it always have to be lightning?"

The last Black saw Liberty Garden it was peaceful minus the Team Plasma grunts. Now it was more like New Mauville or the Kanto power plant. Electricity was flowing from every corner. Black even spotted an Electivire, the final evolution of Elekid, which usually resided in Sinnoh. However, that wasn't the true source of the chaos. Black knew a certain trouble maker legendary Pokémon, whom of which he's only met once, before he was punished by Landorus. The legendary Thundorus, nature Pokémon of lightning.

However there must be a reason for all these electric Pokémon to be gathering at Liberty Garden Black thought. "Brav," he began "how careful can you be in order to avoid the lightning and land us?"

"I can try, but it might be bumpy." Brav responded as he tried to land, avoiding lightning as it came. Suddenly a high powered bolt had tried to strike them, knocking them off course.

_Thundorus Black_ thought

"Brav, a little change of plans." Black said suddenly

"Hmm?"

"Since Victini's small wings should be able to at least glide, I'll have him glide me there, since he shouldn't be affected by electricity that much, being a fire and psychic type."

"Finally! I get to do something useful!" Victini screeched with self-encouragement "Wait, what do I have to do again?"

"Understood, but how will he carry you?" Brav asked

Black looked at his modified Team Badge, of which was originally given to him by Quagsire. When Dr. Espeon and Umbreon, Team Green's scientists, learned that Black would be going back and forth between the two worlds, they modified his team badge using some kind of orange crystal. The orange crystal inside now mysteriously allows Black to assume his Snivy form in any universe, time-line, even alternate dimensions. The most interesting part of the technology, was that all of Black's accessories (his bag and hat) would shrink to a size that a Snivy can wear/hold/carry them. (Maybe even an Eevee as well.)

"My Snivy form should be light enough for Victini to glide us over" Black told Brav "I just need you to get us as close as you can." Black said, putting a finger on the team badge, switching him to his Snivy form.

"Rodger that" Brav said, pulling fancy flying maneuvers, "I'm not a huge fan of lightning anyway."

* * *

><p>Black and Victini flew into Liberty Garden like Batman and Robin in a DC superhero movie.<p>

"Besides my typing, "Victini began "why did you think this was our best option?" Victini asked mid-flight.

"Well," Black said "You ARE the master of victories after all."

"And..?" Victini insisted.

"And… I was also relying on Victory Star." Black admitted.

"Fair enough." she said as they started to approach Liberty Garden.

When they landed, Black instantly used his Team Badge again. He had nothing against being a Snivy, (however he does have something against being a Serperior or Servine.) he was just trying to not find out what life was like on the 'other side of the pokeball'.

For the most part the electric type Pokémon barely acknowledged their arrival. In fact, they seemed attracted to something. Black sensed that there was anything but good happening at Liberty Garden.

"Look." Victini said pointing towards where Team Plasma were trying to catch him four years ago. Up ahead there were several strange men and woman dressed in ridicules red uniforms. There was also a strange generator which Black guessed was what was attracting the electric type Pokémon.

"Hey!" Black yelled running up to them with Victini behind him. "Just who do you think you are?!" Black was first noticed by two red uniformed men.

"We should be asking you the same question." One of them insisted.

"My name is Black, the Unova league champion, as well as The White Hero!" Black said; fueled by Victini's infinite energy.

Two of the men laughed evilly. "We are Team Flare, the most stylish group from the Kalos region. Two years after Lysandre's dreams fell apart to that boy who mastered Mega evolution-"

"Mega evolution?!" Black interrupted.

"His dreams will live on! Under the command of our _new leader_, we will..." the first man said until he was interrupted by the second.

"You idiot! If you give him the whole scoop, our plans will bust for sure!" said the second.

Black smirked. "Just like the old days..." he said silently. " Guess I'll have to beat the information out of you then."

The grunts looked at each other. "That sounds familiar."

"Go! Zubat!" The first grunt said throwing the poke ball in the air.

"Go! Carbink!" The second yelled at the same time, doing the same action.

When the poke balls landed, a bat-like creature without eyes, and rock-like creature with crystals bursting out, came out.

Victini looked at one of the grunts in a bored expression. "Zubat, very original."

"Original?!" The zubat yelled 'I'll show you, original!"

Black eyed at the other opponent. He dug out his Pokedex, switched it to national mode, and targeted the Pokémon.

"Carbink," the machine began "the Jewel Pokémon. It has slept underground for hundreds of millions of years since its birth. It's occasionally found during the excavation of caves."

"Carbink eh?" Black asked though unintended slang "Looks like a rock type." He said reaching for his partner's poke ball. "Bo! I need you!" Black said throwing his friend's poke ball as a pig like creature, although humanoid, came out in a flash of white.

"Problamo'?" Bo asked.

"Yeah…" Black said "We got another living rock to smash."

"You can understand him?!" One of the grunts said, astonished.

"No," Black lied "Mine and Bo's hearts have become one, therefore, our bonds are unbreakable."

"Typical champion talk." The same grunt remarked. "Zubat! Air Cutter!" He commanded

"Music to my ears!" The said pokemon said before launching the attack.

"Bo! Dodge it!" Black said "Victini," he asked knowing his friend's fear of being used as a tool, "would you kindly use V-create on Zubat?"

Victini smirked before saying "One victory coming up!" Then he launched the fiery attack, almost knocking the bat out of the air.

"Carbink!" The other grunt said "Use Moonblast!"

"Moonblast?" Black said to the unfamiliar move as Carbink absorbed energy from the moon itself and shot it at Bo in an orb of light."

"Bo, you ok?" Black asked. He couldn't deal with a move that he was unfamiliar with.

"Yeah, luckily Maria taught the boundaries of the Fairy type."

Maria, Team Green's field expert and third scientist. Black and Haxew met her three years ago when she was still an Eevee. She had went with them with every journey from Ragged Mountain all the way to the expedition to save Munna who had stabbed them in the back. When they found themselves surrounded, Maria distracted Munna's forces long enough for Black and Haxew to escape. When Maria never returned thereafter, Black assumed Maria had sacrificed herself to save the quest, only to come back at the Great Glacier as the mysterious Syllveon, to face the dragon of ice: Kyurem.

"Bo, Brickbreak!" Black said pointing towards Carbink, as Bo launched the attack.

"Carbink! Use power gem on Victini" said one of the grunts.

Victini, being Victini didn't wait for Black's orders before he used Psybeam on the incoming Power gem.

"Zubat! Use Aircutter once more!" The grunt said as Zubat launched yet another Aircutter at Bo.

"Bo! Overheat!" Black said as a huge blast of heat engulfed the area. If Black were in his Snivy form, he would've been blasted to cinders. As it was, his clothes started smoking as if they could catch fire any moment. He wasn't worried too much about Victini since as the victory Pokémon would put it, _he and Bo are old pros at heating up a battle. _

The blast had knocked Zubat out instantly, Carbink on the other hand, had just launched another Power gem at Victini, who was too fazed to dodge it.

"Bo, Brickbreak!" Black said as Bo laid the final blow.

* * *

><p>"Told you, one victory came up." Victini said as he held out his hand as if he were expecting money from a bet.<p>

"J-J-Just who are you?!" They asked despite the fact Black already told them that he was the Unova league champion.

"We won, now tell me what's going on here." Black insisted.

"W-Why w-would w-we-"the grunts stuttered before they were interrupted by a new voice.

"Allow me." Said the voice from behind Black. The Black Hero had appeared in all of his glory. "Team Flare," N began "is planning to uncover Liberty Garden's secret treasure."

"N!" Black said, astonished to see his old friend.

"Been a while, _partner,_" N said as if he had a grudge against the White Hero. "Where were you when I needed you two years ago?!"

_Two years ago?..._ Black thought. If he remembered correctly, two years ago he was still trying to hone his newly found skill of understanding Pokémon in the human world. (Skills like that don't come naturally, you know. With N as a small exception.)

"Well, I'm here now." Black said.

N kept his glare until he said "Fair enough. Good job on finding the generator, Cheron and Hugh should be able to get here now by using their bird friends."

"So…" Black trailed off "How deep is this secret treasure?" He asked

"I could tell you that." Victini remarked.

"Yes," N said "according to Zekrom, Victini has been the sacred guardian for a long while."

"A long while?!" Victini argued "How old do I look to you?!"

"three-thousand years old." Black joked which brought N's attention.

"You can understand him now?!" He said

The unbreakable bonds thing had worked on the Team Flare grunts, but he knew N wouldn't buy it. "Heh, well," Black laughed "guess it's been longer than you think."

"How did you?!" N began but cut himself off. "Never mind, that's not important now. What's important is stopping Team Flare." He remarked.

"Well said…_partner._" Black said before proceeding to destroy the generator. "Bo, Heatcrash!" He said as Bo destroyed the iron generator. While the two grunts scurried out of the way, useless to stop him.

"What's this?" Black said as he picked up an odd plate of some sort, in the wreckage.

"Zap plate." N said suddenly

"Zap plate?" Black asked.

"Team Flare must have been using the power of the electric type to draw power. No wonder there's so many electric type Pokémon here."

"But the question is, why?" Black asked

N nodded "I suggest you hold on to it. You may need it later on."

* * *

><p>Black, N, and Victini were pushing though Team Flare's ranks faster than a Vietnam soldier. They also saw commotion on the other side of the island.<p>

_Cheron and N's friend? _Black thought.

Then at the entrance where Victini was four years ago, stood a rather important looking Team Flare grunt, whom unlike the others had blue hair instead of red, and had some sort of technological glasses.

"Hello there." She greeted Black and N as if she were expecting them. "I thought I heard some noise." She remarked "I am Team Flare's Mable."

"Mable, what was the big idea with the electric type magnet?" Black asked. Before he and N finish this, he wanted answers.

"Why, to stop pests such as yourselves from stopping my plans. We predicted that you would've got here by the sea or the air. But that didn't quite stop you from foiling our plans did it?!" Mable boasted.

Black felt the Zap Plate he had placed inside his pocket for it was so small, he could still carry it as a Snivy, no-sweat. He indeed, as N had said, felt the raw power of electricity itself. The power seemed powerful enough, that he could summon legends such as Raikou and Zapdos. That must have been the cause of Thundorus's appearance. He thought.

"Well," Black joked "maybe the electric type magnet also had a _Unova league champion _magnet?"

N just glared at him. His unspoken insult was clear: _now is not the time for games_.

"Mable," N began "If we win, you **have **to let us though."

"And who's going to make me?!" Mable challenged/protested.

"I am!" N said throwing a pokeball in the air "Unfezant! Mission protocol one-three-eight!"

Another bird type Pokémon almost like Brav came out, but looked more gray and brown looking, whereas Brav was redder looking. "You make a mission protocol of everything nowadays, Sir Nicholas."

"Yeah, Sorry." N appolgized "Next time I should at least inform you of the protocol beforehand."

"That would be appreciated." Unfezant remarked.

"Ugh…" Mable groaned "You talk as if you can _understand_ him."

"Maybe I can, or maybe our hearts have become one." N said, stealing words from Black's mind.

"Whatever!" Mable said, throwing a pokeball "Go! Houndoom!" she said as a dog-like Pokémon materialized in a flash of white.

"Typical." Victini remarked. "While the grunts get over used Pokémon like Zubat, the admins get the ugly ones." The Houndoom did a loud snarl, scaring Victini. "Or on second thought, you're a… very nice looking, non-overused Pokémon! Eep!"

"Houndoom! Fire fang!" Mable ordered

"Unfezant, dodge it and use Air slash, please?" N asked his friend as Unfezant used said move against houndoom. The one thing that Black noticed in N aside from other trainers he'd met in Unova, was that N tried not to _boss his friends around_ as he would call it.

"Houndoom! Crunch!" Mable commanded. However Unfazant avoided it without N's order (not that he was complaining or anything)

"Unfezant, could you use hidden power?" N asked.

"Way ahead of ya Nicolas." Unfezant said as he unleashed a flash of brown, knocking out Houndoom.

"How?" Mable protested as she returned Houndoom.

"Secret hidden power training." N remarked.

Before Mable could grab another poke ball, N had Unfezant use gust to knock her on the ground, out of the way.

"Black." N began "I'll take care of Mable and the rest of team flare outside, you check the inside."

"Ok." Black answered, then turning to Victini "Victini, come on." He said as the victory Pokémon followed.

* * *

><p>Surprisingly there no Team flare grunts or admins inside, instead it was empty, including Victini's old room.<p>

"Ah," the victory Pokémon breathed in "been a good four years already, hasn't it?" he said as he examined his old room.

"Uh Victini?" Black said "Hate to interrupt your nostalgia, but we still kind of have a job to do."

"I know," Victini said "but wow, been a long time. Anyway, if I remember correctly, then the door should be-"he said as he suddenly panicked "Oh no! The V-wheel!"

"What?" Black said. If the V-wheel was broken then that would mean…

Suddenly Victini bust out laughing "Ha! Got cha!" He said as he laughed at his own joke.

"Very funny." Black remarked.

Victini examined his old V-wheel "Now, there must be the door to the basement somewhere around here." He said.

"For a basement, wouldn't it be a floor-door?" Black asked

Suddenly Victini's eyes started glowing a slight pink. "It appears to be… Behind the V-wheel 1.0!" He said tossing the tool aside, revealing a door.

"There it is." Black said. "But... Where's the key?" He asked.

In the same pink tint in his eyes, Victini grasped the door handle and Black heard a silent click. "Psychic," he told the victory Pokémon "very original."

"Shut up Black." Victini remarked. "Shall we go in and check for team _so out style it's not even funny_?" Victini joked with a serious attitude

"Why not?" Black said then went inside

* * *

><p>When they got to the basement, there were surprisingly no team flare grunts, but there looked like a team flare admin waiting for them. "Hey!" Black yelled running towards "What do you think you're doing?" The man had more orange hair almost shaped like a beard, he wore a blackish suit and a strange glove device with a weird looking orb in it.<p>

He didn't as much acknowledge Black he just gazed out to space. "The beautiful world I had tried to create... Who knew such a place, like that found in Liberty Garden, existed?" He turned towards Black's direction but proceeded to exit instead of acknowledging him, but stopped right at the exit. "Young man." He said without looking at Black "I will trust you will make the right decision, when the time comes." He then exited without another word.

"What was all that about?" Black asked

"Maybe you're the choose one in some faraway prophecy?" Victini said

"Maybe," Black said "All weirdness aside, we good now?"

"Yeah, but..." Victini said.

"But?" Black asked.

Victini flew towards the giant chest in the middle of the room. "I was thinking I could finally get at most a glimpse of the treasure I've kept safe for all these years…"

"What kind of guardian doesn't get to look at their own treasure?" Black questioned "Anyway, no-"he began but Victini being the trickster he was, had already opened the chest and pulled out a… bronze ring?

"The heck?!" Victini asked "This was Liberty garden's secret treasure?!" He said as he threw it elsewhere. "Was battling Team Flare just a waste of time?!"

"V-Victini" Black said keeping his eyes on the ring "I think that wasn't just a ring –look." The bronze ring looked like it was defying gravity which it was a small purple vortex had opened up inside the ring.

"The Giratini?!" Victini asked. He then got on his hands & knees and started begging for no reason. "I'm sorry lord Arceus, I didn't mean to destroy your precious bronze ring. I actually meant to-"he continued before he was interrupted by an evil laugh that vibrated throughout the chasm.

"Mwhahh!" the voice said

"My lord?" Victini asked the absent Pokémon god

The ring then flipped horizontal, and something came out of both sides. On the bottom there wasn't anything much, just looked like a small tail of some sort. On the top however, the creatures face was somewhat bull-like complete with bull horns that carried two more rings.

"Finally." The creature declared "After three thousand years, I'm finally free!" He then looked at Victini with a mischievous face. "And what the irony! Freed by my own guardian!"

Still in disbelief, Black took out his pokedex and used it on the creature "Species unknown." The machine declared.

"Ah, since your mech can't recognize me, then allow me to fill you." He said "I, am Hoopa, bringer of worlds and universes. I was caged up due to an event that happened three thousand years ago."

"It had to be something serious," Black began "because who would cage someone up for three thousand years, if it was something as little as stealing a lollipop?"

"Well," Hoopa began "what if I told you Arceus himself fears my power? What if I told you, that the Pokémon of time and space fear me!?"

I'd need more proof." The white hero said cockishly.

"Then allow me too-"Hoopa began until he was interrupted by a familiar voice

"Stop right there!" N yelled as he came down the stairs. He looked at Black and Victini "I don't know what has gotten into you, but you've unleashed something that is far beyond your control." He then looked at Hoopa. "Hoopa. Deifier of both time and space. You've missed a lot in the last three thousand years."

"If it weren't for Xerneus and Zygarde, we would've gotten away with the Shadow Pokémon plan, Yveltal and I. It's thanks to humans such as yourself who detour my progress even further."

"Shadow Pokémon?" Black asked.

"Ironically," Hoopa continued, taking off the rings on his horns, "that's the only factor I can eliminate." He said, then tossed both rings, one at Black's feet, one at N's. They both opened up to huge size, but N and Black somehow were being held up. "I'm sorry, I really am but I can't take risks this round." He then made Victini float somehow using strange dark energy. "And you, guardian, you shall still be my guardian, yes, but maybe at a different extent." He said as Victini disappeared into thin air. "As for you," he said looking at Black and N "I do hope we meet again someday, but until then, ta-da!" Hoopa said as Black and N fell into the rings, and all Black thought was how badly he failed as Unova's white hero, and Team Green's leader before his world went blank.

* * *

><p><strong>My longest chapter thus far here on fanfiction! Thirteen pages long, and three thousand-seven hundred words, Not including the Author notes. Next chapter though I do hope to explain N's sudden involvement in Team Flare's plans. Also why N's Unfezant knocked out Mable's houndoom so quickly was because Unfezant's hidden power was a fighting type.<strong>

**I don't know how fast I'll be able to update because this took one to two weeks. But see ya whenever though. **

**Modern out. **


End file.
